Mega Man Star Force 2
Mega Man Star Force 2 (Shooting Star Rockman 2 in Japan) is the second game in the MegaMan Star Force series. In a similar format to Mega Man Battle Network 5, each game card contains two versions of the game, available as Zerker × Ninja and Zerker × Saurian. They were first released in 2007. Gameplay To be added... Tribe On The game circles around the lost civilization of Mu, and with it appears the three lost Tribe. By utilizing the OOPArt left behind by the Tribe, MegaMan can use the ability of the respective Tribe. This power is known as "Tribe On": *'Wood Ninja' (グリーンシノビ, Green Shinobi). This form is agile and powerful, with the ability to use doubles to avoid damage and retaliate almost instantly. *'Thunder Zerker' (サンダーベルセルク, Thunder Berserk). Hot-blooded form that wields a large sword and can attack continuously like the names imply. *'Fire Saurian' (ファイアダイナソー, Fire Dinosaur). Has the brute strength and endurance of a dinosaur. The transformations can be combined by choosing a Brother Card of a different Tribe during battle, calling Double Tribe: *'Ninja Saurian / Saurian Ninja' (Special: Emma Gale Garrison) *'Zerker Ninja / Ninja Zerker' (Special: Elemental Blade) *'Saurian Zerker / Zerker Saurian' (Special: Vanishing Blazer) And by combining the power of the three Tribes, MegaMan can gain the power of the lord of the Tribes: *'Tribe King' (Specials: Czar Delta Breaker) Characters * Geo (EM-Wave Change: Mega Man) * Sonia (EM-Wave Change: Harp Note) * Bud (EM-Wave Change: Taurus Fire) * Luna (EM-Wave Change: Queen Ophiucus) * Zack * Hope * Legendary Master Shin * Ken Suther * Claud (EM-Wave Change: Cancer Bubble) * Solo (EM-Wave Change: Rogue) * Hyde (EM-Wave Change: Dark Phantom) * Rich Dotcom (EM-Wave Change: Yeti Blizzard) * Gerry Romero (EM-Wave Change: Plesio Surf) * Shaman (EM-Wave Change: Terra Condor) * Kidd Gruff (EM-Wave Change: Kung-Foo Kid) * Hollow - Hollow is Vega's assistant and reanimated dead lover, a materialized being composed completely from Matter Waves. * Dr. Vega - the primary antagonist of the game, she works on reviving the Mu is to use its power to bring back her dead lover, Altair. She hoped it would bring him back in spirit, but Hollow had neither Altair's personality nor his memories. * General Auriga - (secret boss) * Lan Hikari - (cameo) Story (Introduction from the Game Manual) "Two Months Later... It's been two months since MegaMan's battle with the FM-ians... Geo Stelar no longer uses, a Transer, and has now upgraded to the Star Carrier, a new type of mobile terminal. Geo is excited about trying it out, and it is at that point that his cohorts in adventure - Luna, Bud, and Zack - drop in on him. Prez tells everyone they should make a trip to see the sights and sounds of IFL Tower in Wilshire Hills. As Electopia's largest city, it is the center of all that is cool and cutting edge. The group is excited at just the thought of going there. But while Geo and his friends are enjoying their time in Wilshire Hils, something terrible and unexpected occurs...A mysterious man appears and throws the denizens of Wilshire Hills into a panic when he unleashes a horde of viruses! With the help of his partner in adventure, the alien Omega-Xis, Geo Wave Changes into the hero known as MegaMan! The battle with a new, terrible enemy is about to begin!" Gallery *'Wallpaper' Characters Image:MMSF2Solo.png|''Solo'' Image:Rogue.png|''Rogue'' Image:MMSF2Hyde.png|''Hyde'' Image:DarkPhantom.png|''Dark Phantom'' Image:RichDotcom.png|''Rich Dotcom'' Image:YetiBlizzard.png|''Yeti Blizzard'' Image:MMSF2Gerry.png|''Gerry Romero'' Image:PlesioSurf.png|''Plesio Surf'' Image:MMSF2Shaman.png|''Shaman'' Image:TerraCondor.png|''Terra Condor'' Image:KiddGruff.png|''Kidd Gruff'' Image:KungFooKid.png|''Kung-Foo Kid'' Image:MMSF2Hollow.png|''Hollow'' Image:MMSF2DrVega.png|''Dr. Vega'' Image:GeneralAuriga.png|''General Auriga'' Box Art Image:MMSF2NinjaCoverScan.png|Zerker x Ninja U.S. Image:MMSF2NinjaEurope.png|Zerker x Ninja Europe Image:MMSF2SaurianJapan.png|Zerker x Saurian Japan Image:MMSF2SaurianEurope.png|Zerker x Saurian Europe Merchandise and Advertisement Image:MMSF2Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:MMSF2Ad.png|''Advertisement'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Star Force Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:DS Games Category:2007 video games